Only You Can Make Me Feel
by ravenrules23
Summary: A oneshot JT and Emma fic, told from JT's POV. R&R please.


**Only You Can Make Me Feel**

Author's Note: I know I got rid of Knew It All Along, but after reading other JT/Emma fanfics, I realized I could write a much better one. So here's the new and improved Knew It All Along! P.S- Sorry Spanny fans, there is a couple Spanny flames in here, so please don't be offended by them. And also, this is a one-shot JT/Emma fic.

****

_BRRING BRRRING_

I woke up to the stinging ring of my alarm clock. _Damn, _I thought as I forced myself out of bed. I looked down and realized all I was wearing was boxers. And someone apparently turned on the AC. I looked in the mirror and saw my longish brown hair tangled and all in knots. My day was off to a excellent start.

Checking my closet, I realized that most of my clothes weren't clean. I pulled a outfit out anyway, and put it on. It wasn't great, but I wasn't Sully. I didn't need to be perfect. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar and apple. Grabbing my skateboard, I headed out to the wonders of Degrassi Community School.

Just in case you were wondering, the name's JT Yorke. I'm known for being the class clown, a title I treasured in 7th and 8th grade. But now, it's getting old. And no one calls me that anymore, so there you go. My full name is James Tiberius Yorke, but I never liked the name James. So I got the nickname JT, and everyone's been calling me that ever since. Honestly, it's never bothered me. I actually like the nickname.

So there's a little about me, so you at least know something. But there's more to JT Yorke than just corny jokes. People don't realize it, but I can be serious when I want to. Not only did my looks change in 9th grade, but so did my whole personality. I'm not that skinny grade 7 cracking jokes. Not anymore.

A sweet voice brought me back to reality. I turned around, and saw Emma Nelson standing right behind me. One of best friends, whom I've known forever. We go all the way back to 1st Grade, and I'll never forget the day we first met. I was sitting on a little stool, eating my ham and cheese sandwich peacefully, when Emma walked over. She brought Manny with her, I remember. They both sat down next to me and started talking gibberish. I paused them to ask what they were talking about, and they started laughing hysterically. Then Emma said, We want to be your friend. We've been friends ever since.

Hello? JT? Are you there? she says, tapping my shoulder.

Yeah..yeah. Sorry. I say.

Ok...just making sure. Anyway, I have some good news and bad news. she says.

Ok, good news first. I say.

Well, I got awesome reviews for my latest Grapevine article. The bad news, Manny isn't talking to me. she says.

Why aren't you talking? Another disagreement or something? I ask.

Manny thinks I'm ignoring her, because of all the time we've spent together lately. she says.

Oh god, I can just see it now. Don't let it bother you, it's just Manny being a ass, as always. I say.

Thanks JT. I knew you could help. she says.

The sound of her voice comforts me. Emma never says anything bad about me, and she's always compliementing me. It gives me a boost of confidence, something only Emma could give me.

We both smile and walk down the long halls of Degrassi. Along the way we see Manny, in her usual skimpy clothes, talking to Spinner. The sight of them makes me shiver. The only thing I hate more than Manny is Manny and Spinner. It's sickening the way Manny uses guys the way she does. Craig, Me, Chester, and now she can add Spinner to that growing list.

**After School...**

I opened my locker, and watched as random crap spilled out. I stuffed it back in and grabbed my backpack, skateboard, and English book. I locked it and walked outside. The birds outside chirped as I looked around for Emma. She wanted to come over, so who am I to resist? Plus, all I was going to be doing was watching Dodgeball over again.

Emma was sitting near a tree, and she waved. I waved back and walked over to her. The thing about Emma is, is that she can wear the simplest outfit and still look beautiful.

Hey JT, you're finally out of there. Well, let's go. she said.

I rode on my skateboard, and Emma walked all the way to my house. It wasn't too far, only a couple of blocks, but it's enough to get your legs stressed out and dying to rest. Emma hummed to herself while we rode. I'd never heard Emma hum before, but the sound was refreshing.

Once we got to my house we plopped ourselves on the couch and stared at the celing. Me and Emma always did this before deciding what to do. My eyes focused on the mini-fridge in the basement.

Hey, you have any ice cream in there? Emma asked me.

3 pints. Why? I asked.

You know what I'm thinking... Emma says.

I think and retrace back to 5th grade. Emma and I found 3 pints of ice cream and started making monster sundaes. Then, once we were done, we scarfed them down to find out who could eat their's the fastest. I actually ate mine in half the time the time, and it was sort of funny to see Emma chug her Em, you know who won last time.. I said jokingly.

Oh, but things have changed. My sundae-chugging skills have gotten better since 5th grade. Emma said.

We both laughed and started building our Once we both were done, we started eating. Maybe I was full, or something, because I couldn't finish it. Emma smiled, ice cream coated all over her lips.

Ha! Beat that, Yorke! she said.

Ok, Nelson. You've got me beat. But I still hold my 1 minute record. I said.

JT, I have to tell you something. I don't know whether you feel the same, but I'll drive myself crazy if I don't tell you. she said.

I said.

JT, I have a huge crush on you, and you know why? You brighten up my life in all the right places, and you give me a sense of joy that no one else could ever give me. I think I...love you. she said.

Suddenly I felt the urge to kiss her. I had been waiting forever to hear Emma say those three little words, the words that meant so much. Although I hadn't loved her when we first met, our friendship grew and I knew that it was right.

I've been waiting all my life to hear you say those words, Em. I love you too. I said.

And with reality left beside, I embraced her in my arms and kissed her like I had kissed no one before. I smelt the sweet satistfaction of her hair, those amazing brown eyes that I could stare at for hours. Everything was just right, and I couldn't of asked for something more special.


End file.
